


[授权翻译]If You Go In The Woods Today.

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他的地位也很高，仅次于Alpha，在Pack中其他所有的狼和人类之上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]If You Go In The Woods Today.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Go In The Woods Today.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/791614) by [halelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah). 



Chad Sutherland用他所能够跑出的最快速度在树林里奔跑，躲避往他脸上抽的树枝，跳过断在地上挡在他路上的树干。满月的月光穿过他头顶的树丛，那是他仅有的光线来源，他的手电筒早就掉落在了几米开外，与他奔跑的方向正相反的地方。

他能够听到他们从他的身后接近，甚至都没有掩饰他们的追捕和追踪。吠叫的声音在林中回响。Chad试着不要歇斯底里地去哼唱狼人版本的那首 _Teddy Bear's Picnic_ *。

（*美国一首流行的儿童歌曲）

没过多久他的身体就开始背弃他，他的肺在燃烧，心脏撞击着肋骨，他每跑出一步他的肌肉都会发出抗议。但是他没有放弃，他用意志让他的身体继续前行，继续向前奔跑。

Chad的大脑超速转动着，想着过去一周里他所学到的关于Hale Pack的一切信息——所有那些在这座小镇里肆意活动，杀戮和折磨人类的超自然生物们，都被这些狼和他们的人类所解决。他的大脑很有技巧地在此时回想起了Chris Argent的话，他的警告，“ _别去找他们的麻烦，Sutherland。我告诉你，你动了他们之中任何一个人的话，都不必我来找你算账，因为他们会先找到你。_ ”

他嘲笑了他，因为他知道什么？就因为他接受了那些令人厌恶的生物，并不意味着所有猎人都接受了，也不意味着Chad接受了。所以，没有理会他的警告，Chad去找了他们的麻烦，成功抓获了那个Alpha和他的整个Pack，包括小狼崽们，用附子草控制他们，关了他们两天。他们体内的附子草不至于杀了他们，但是正确的剂量能让他们虚弱并且神志不清。这让摆弄他们变得更为容易。

那，只持续到了20分钟前。只在眨眼之间，他的人都摔倒在了地上，其中三个双眼之间插着箭，最后四个是被一个穿着红色连帽衫的男人杀死的——真是最绝妙的讽刺——他俯视着他们，手里紧握的刀上还残留着猩红。

“Stiles叔叔！”其中一个狼崽喊了出来，挣扎着想要挣脱绑着她手腕和脚腕的带子，眼睛闪着水晶蓝的光亮。

Chad听说过站在他身前的这个男人的故事，他们只叫他为Stiles，然而那些少数不幸遇到过他的狼人和一些猎人们，都会在提及他的名字时颤抖——仅仅是提及他的名字，就会让他们颤抖。他不确定那是事实还是虚构，但是所有的故事都有着几分真实在里面，不是吗？所以大家都知道，Stiles被他的Alpha所标记——宣示主权的一咬——让狼人和猎人都知道他是Pack的一部分，他被保护着，同时也保护着其他人，这令人畏惧，也非常让人烦扰。

他的地位也很高，仅次于Alpha，在Pack中其他所有的狼和人类之上。这闻所未闻，遭到了其他蠢到来Beacon Hills探险的狼人的禁止和抗议，结果不过是他们都夹着尾巴逃了。可以肯定地说，在十年的猎人生涯之后，那沿着Chad的脊椎向上爬的寒颤是来自于眼前这个威胁。

“没事了，Victoria宝贝儿。我们在这儿了。把他们放下来，Lydia。”Stiles下令道，他的刀刃指向他，“你，别动，否则的话。”

他看了一眼那些狼们蜷伏在Stiles身后的样子——身体都进入准备攻击的状态，透过嘴里的獠牙发出嗥叫。Hale过于虚弱，做不了任何事情，只能靠在名叫Lydia的女人身上，而那些小狼崽们全都立刻挤到成年的狼们身后，寻求安心和保护。

Chad十之八九会死，但是他就是死也要拉他们中的几个垫背。所以，他冒了次险。

他抓住他的枪，扣了两次扳机，他成功击中了一个有着散乱头发的男人和一个金发的女人，然后他跑过出口跑进森林，嗥叫与脚步声紧随着他。

听到弓弦击发的声音，Chad转向左边，他堪堪躲过的那支箭深深埋入他正跑向的那棵树里。他得意地笑了，但是他的胜利只持续了很短的时间——那支箭的箭头闪了闪，爆炸了，他的视线里一片白色。

“操！”他咒骂道，挣扎着站起来，揉着自己的眼睛，他能感觉到危险所带来的刺痛感正舔舐着他的皮肤，这让他的心脏几乎跳到了喉咙口。

快速眨着眼睛，他的眼前有斑点在飞舞，他现在能看到他被发光的眼睛和Allison Argent所包围着，她正拉着弓，箭瞄准了他。他瞪着她。“放下枪。”还是那个红头发——Lydia，命令道，她手里握着两把一样的刀。

绷紧着下颚，他照做了，把他的枪扔向她所站的地方——她站在一个有着金色短发的男人身后，他半蹲着挡在她身前。

“你受到了我父亲的警告，不要来找我们的麻烦。我们比你还要遵守the Code，但是你仍然试着杀害我的Alpha和我的丈夫，而且你还用你的脏手碰 _我们_ 的女儿。”Argent爆发了，她的嘴抿成坚硬的线条，她握紧了她的弓。

尽管对他本人没有好处，Chad还是忍不住轻蔑地笑了，“你和一个怪物同床，生下了一个怪物，你还在这儿说the Code。就算the Code咬了你你都不会认识它。”

她给了他一个假笑，露出牙齿，仿佛她才是体内藏着狼的那一个。“噢，但是既然我和一个怪物同床，它的确会经常咬我，咬得很重而且很经常。”

“看，你不过是他们的婊子！一件他们可以随便抓咬然后丢掉或者一下子折断脖子杀掉的东西。我只不过是在这儿清理那个不可避免的乱子。”

Argent拉满了她的弓，而她周围的狼嗥叫了起来，直到一个男声用一句简练的“够了”打破了紧张的气氛，狼群才安静了下来。

他继续怒视着，保持着沉默。

“Allison，”那个同样的声音从身后传来，使得Chad转过身，但在转身之前，Chad瞥见她向后偏过脖颈，目光垂向树林的地面，以示顺从。

他和Stiles面对面了，他的眼神坚毅，他之前在仓库见过的同一副刀刃懒散地擦着他的下巴，血迹被抹开来，在皮肤上留下红色的痕迹。

“她是对的，Sutherland。”他开口了，退回那个光头的黑人和那个卷发男人之间，“我们遵守the Code和与Chris签订的协议，在你骚扰我们的孩子的时候我们也睁一只一眼闭一只眼了——我的孩子们， _我的侄子和侄女_ 。你知道在我自己就很糟糕的时候，还要去安抚我的丈夫，防止他怒不可遏，这事儿有多难吗？”

他又一次选择了沉默，挑战性地扬起了下巴。的确，他们遵守了Argent给他看过的联盟，甚至还将这位猎人也纳入羽翼之下——他几乎就是Pack，但并不真的是。所以，他们或许的确招惹了那只坏脾气的熊。

“但是对你这个混蛋来说这还不够，你就是非得继续下去，绑走我们的Pack和我们的狼崽们，”他的下巴紧绷着，眼里的怒气加重了，他的周围响起了狼嚎，几乎震动了他所站着的大地，“你带走了他们的父母，我们的Alpha，你当着我们孩子的面折磨他们！而你还有胆子叫我们怪物。在这里，我们不是怪物，你才是。你们这些猎人觉得你们正在执行什么任务，处理这个地球上存在的令人厌恶的异种，而事实上，那些所谓令人厌恶的异种正在镜子里看着你们。”

“你不能杀我。”Chad回答，尽管他的心脏正用力撞着他胸口肋骨之上的纹身，他还是表达出了他所想说的意思，“你是人类，这儿有法律。”

“可是他们可以，”Chris Argent打断了他，从Stiles的身后走进他的视线里，“在你碰我的外孙女的那一刻，什么事都有可能发生了。”

“而且，有个警长做你的父亲，会有好处的。”Stiles说着，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

Chad咽了口唾沫，他的视线从另外那个猎人转向环绕着他的Pack——整个Pack不知怎么比原先更靠近了，最后停在了Stiles身上。

男人咧嘴笑了，走向他，躲过Chad朝他挥来的拳头，抓住了他的手腕一扭，骨头折断的声音传进了他的耳朵。疼痛沿着他的手蔓延开，他压住了痛呼，但是因为砍穿他大腿的爪子而大声叫了出来，肌肉和皮肤撕裂开来，他的身体砸向了树林的地面。

“还有最后一件事你应该知道，Sutherland，”Stiles轻声说道，他的脸慢慢靠近Chad，他手里的刀刃重重地抵在他的喉咙上，“没错，我们与狼同床，是的，我们生下狼崽子。但这并不意味着我们人类是能够轻易被丢弃，或是很容易被毁掉的。”

他挣扎着想要挣脱束缚，他感觉到锯齿状的边缘割破他的皮肤，他想要逃跑，但是粘稠而温暖的血液正从他锁骨之间流下。

“而是，我们比我们的狼更加危险。”Stiles小声说道，他的眼睛仍旧是人类的，但是在月光下闪烁着凶险的金色光芒，他手里的刀从左耳划到右耳，一个完整流畅的切割动作。“我们确保我们更为危险，这就是为什么像你这样的猎人永远不可能赢，只要我们还活着。我们会用一切必要的手段来保护我们的Pack。”

_You go down in the woods today you're sure of a big surprise,_  
 _if you go down in the woods today you'd better go in disguise._  
 _For every wolf that ever there was will gather there for certain,_  
 _because today's the day the Werewolves have their picnic._

_你今天去林中，你一定会很意外_

_如果你今天要去林中你最好穿上伪装_

_因为存在的每一头狼都会聚集在那里_

_因为今天是狼人享受他们的野餐的日子_


End file.
